Bakugan Battle Brawlers: United we stand
by Namrox
Summary: sorry if i didn't go on for a long time im busy in college now plus my dad past away about a month ago so im a little out of it so if this story is a little mess up sorry about that well anyway enjoy
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so enjoy

Chapter 1 Bakugan Battle Brawlers: United we stand

Ok ladies and gentlemen this is the main event in Bakugan interspace. The final round of the supreme tag team tournament said the announcer. Now the two teams that will be doing battle is Dan Kuso and his partner Shun Kazami VS Ace Grit and his partner Mira Clay. Now you know who are the team it's time to find out who will win.

So now let get this battle under way the Bakugan field is now open said the announcer. Ok I'll start things out gate card set says Dan Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand, pyrus blitz Dragonoid Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand, go ventus master Ingram shouted Shun. Alright screaming out load as load as he can Ace sent out his Bakugan Darkus Midnight Percival into the battle field and out of no where Mira also sent out her Bakugan subterra Magma Wilda. Now the battle is under way.

At the same time everyone said ability card activate Blitz wave Drago jump up then waves came out of its body, Wind power, soaring strike shot Ingram went to the sky and then spin as powerful wind appeared, Tri Gunner Percival open his mouth and fired at Drago and Ingram, Gallows Punch and as Wilda fired also from the ground his fist glowed and then fried. With all the ability being activated the combine power of Drago and Ingram is 1,800 and Wilda and Percival are 1,700.

Alright said Dan let go ability card activate Cross Barnum has Drago jump to the sky he gains 500 Gs so his power went from1,800 to 2,300 but then ace canceled Dragos ability with midnight Percival double ability Black Maiden then also with Darkus Thunder Dragos power went back down to 1,800 then also lose 200 so his power level is 800 while Percivals power level went from 900 to 1200 also with Ingram power level went from 900 to 700 then Mira went in with Wilda say my turn to play activating one of it's ability Earth Seekers and minus 200 again from Drago and Ingram with Drago now at 600 while Ingram is at 500.

Then Shun came in and said forget about me Triple ability activate Moonlight Slash, Wind Echo, and Wind Split with that all the Bakugan went back to there base level then both Wilda and Percival lose 800 each because of Moonlight Slash Nullifies the ability of the opposites Bakugan then lose 300 then also lose another 300 because of Wind echo then final Wind Split subtracts 200 more then give the power to Ingram. So now Drago and Percival have a combine power of 2,100 while Percival and Wilda have combine of 500 oh can Mira and Ace make a come back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Bakugan Battle Brawlers: United We Stand

Is that all you got ask Ace and Mira? Why Dan replied. Because its Bakugan trap time they replied. Go Bakugan brawl Darkus Falcon Fly, go subterra Baliton. Now the battle is heating on with Falcon Fly and Baliton they add to there team there power level is now 1,200. Now ability card activate Clay Roller GO Baliton. Go Falcon Fly ability card activate Fly Enemy powering up there power level to 1,800 while Drago and Ingram power level went down to 1,700. As the attack was about to collided Drago told Dan now ok then Dan replied Gate card open Freeze Enemy then Ace and Mira attack was canceled. What? What just happened? Freeze Enemy is a command card that minus the opponents power level by 200 and they can no longer activate anymore ability. As both Percival and Wilda both lost 200 there power level went form 1,800 to 1,200 while Drago and Ingram stayed at 1,700 then Dan activated one last ability. Ability card activate go Cross Fire Drago adds up there power to 2,000 Drago attacked then Percival and Wilda lost and returned to ball from of both Mira and Ace lost 400 life gauge. You just got lucky pal Ace said. Oh yeah so let see what you got then Dan replied. Ok then Mira said. Gate card set then everyone said Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan Stand as Drago, Ingram, Percival, and Wilda Stand on the field. Go ability card activate Darkus Thunder as black clouds covered the battle field thunder started to coming out and as Ingram and Drago trys to dodge the thunder they both got hit as they lose some power level 1,900 to 1,500 Percival gains 300G's adding up to 2,100 then out of no where Mira sent out trap Bakugan Baliton for a second go. Alright Baliton ability card activate Apollo Head adding 200G's more there combine power is 2,300 but it looks like Dan and Shun is not ready to give up alright Drago you ready ask Dan. Ready when you are partner Drago replied. Ok then double ability activate Strike Tornado plus fusion ability Power Gazer as 400G's has been subtracted from each opponents Bakugan then adding to Dragos power level putting them from 1,500 to 1,900 then to 2,400 while Percival and Wilda went from 2,300 to 1,900. Ok Ingram it's our turn ability card activate Shadow Echo then Wilda and Percival went down to 1,500. As the power of Ingram and Drago hits Percival and Wilda Mira said hold on gate card open Ring Zero. Mira saved Wilda and Percival then both Dan's and Shun's ability cards were canceled and everyone went back down to there base level. Alright Ace hit them hard Ace replied with pleasure Go tri-gunner and Darkus Driver from 1,800 to 2,300 Drago and Ingram lost with there power level at 1,900. Then Drago and Ingram went to there ball form then Dan and Shun lost 200 each of the life gauge. As the computer computed with the life gauge Mira and Ace has each 100 life gauge while Dan and Shun is at 300. Wow ladies and gentlemen this battle is so close looks like we got one more battle to see the winner of the two teams. Ok then let's get this over with then said Shun. Gate Card set then Dan, Shun, Ace, and Mira said Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan Stand Lets Finish this Drago said Dan ready when you are Replied Drago. Lets go Ingram are you ready ask Shun ready just give me the word. Come Percival let's go said Ace alright then let's give it other all then said Percival. Come on Wilda let's get the win said Mira I'm with Mira said Wilda. Ok then Mira said let's go all out. That's fine with me replied Dan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Bakugan Battle Brawlers: United We Stand

As the supreme tag team tournament is about to end both side are going all out. Alright then Bakugan Brawl Bakugan Stand Mira sent out Subterra Baliton. Go Bakugan Brawl then Ace Sent out Darkus Falcon Fly. Alright two can play the Bakugan trap game said Dan. Bakugan Brawl Bakugan Stand Go Pyrus Coin Scorpion. Bakugan Brawl Bakugan Stand Go Trap Bakugan Ventus Hylash. With Baliton and Falcon Fly both on Mira and Ace's team there combine power level is now 2,500 and with also Coin Scorpion and Hylash Dan and Shun's power level is at 2,600. Ok Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan stand go Ventus Shadow Wing it's time to combine as Shadow Wing and Ingram both jump in the air to combine Percival went in to attack ability card Darkus Driver as he was about to interrupt the combination Drago went in to stop Percival go Blaze Hammer abilities been deactivate. Ok Ingram does it they combine then came out Ventus Ninjitsu Master Ingram. Go ability card activate Continuous Dance Phoenix Position Ingram went in and hit form be hide them. Losing power level Mira and Ace has a total of 2,200 while Dan and Shun has a total of 2,950. Were not giving up that easily said Ace. That's right Mira said. Double ability activate Chest Burn plus Earth Seeker as there ability gets nullifies they also lost 200G's points each. Power level transfer Dan and Shun combine power level 2,550 and Mira and Ace combine power level 2,600. Don't live me out said Ace double ability activate Night Explorer plus Darkus Thunder minus 500G's power level 2,050. Percival power level increase plus 300G's power level 2,900. Go Falcon Fly ability card activate Stuka Enemy Go Baliton ability card activate Clay Roller power level 400G's transfer completed power level 1,650. Transfer to Baliton combine power level 3,300. As they all attack Drago, Ingram, Scorpion, and Hylash You fail right into my trap said Shun gate card open Enemy Down then after that Dan Used one of scorpion's ability Max Reflector scorpion reflected there ability and send it back at them. Oh no said Mira then Ace said not so fast Misty Shadow after that all the Bakugan went back to their base level. Ok let's see you counter this as Dan Press a few buttons in his Baku pod something appeared form the Baku Pod and the computer said ready Explosix Gear ok Drago Battle Gear Boost as the battle gear is attach to Drago he gains 100G's power level 2,700. Go battle gear ability activate Explosix Neo power level transfer power level 3,100 opponents power level minus 400G's power level 2,100. Lets see if this works Wilda go said Mira Ok replied Wilda double ability activate Atlas Shield power level up 300G's power level now 2,400 and Heavy Assail power level up 300G's power level 2,700 as Wilda and Baliton blocks there attacks Percival and Falcon Fly take to the sky and attacked them Double ability activate Darkus Driver and Fly Enemy power level 3,100 and then Tri-Gunner power level up 300G's 3,400. Ha we won said Mira. Not so fast said Dan I still have one more trick up my selves double ability card activate cross fire plus Satellite Impact power level now 3,700. Mira said what? All of Mira's and Ace's Bakugan went back to them and lost the match. Wow Folks now that's how you end a tournament come back next time to try to enter and win the supreme tag team tournament.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Bakugan Battle Brawlers: United We Stand

Narrator: What the Brawlers doesn't know is that some where in the doom dimension an old foe is about to come back.

An unknown voice said Hahaha finally the time is here to get out of this worthless place. I'm coming back for my revenge Drago. Female unknown voices said hey don't forget about us Hahaha we want revenge to at the Brawlers.

Mean while back on earth

Man I can't believe that we lost this tournament said Ace. Hey come down next time we'll get them for sure replied Mira. Hey guys Baron said that was a great battle. Yeah I know but Dan and Shun were to powerful said Mira. Ace said I know but Drago must have evolved even stronger than last time. Hey guys said Marucho. Nice battle you two said Jake. Mira and Ace looked at Jake and said who are you? Oh this is other new friend Jake replied Marucho.

Hey guys said Dan. Great battle Ace and Mira Shun said. As they talk Jake said oh and this is my partner Bakugan. Subterra Coredem hey nice to met you Coredem said. Cool Mira said. I never saw that Bakugan in New Vestroia said Ace. As Coredem said it's because I'm not from New Vestroia I'm form a world called Neathian. As Ace and Mira said what? Hey is your brother Keith here Mira? Asked Shun. Mira said Oh yeah he must still be in his battle hmm his in the singles tournament in arena F-12. Ok then lets go there said Dan. Lets see arena F-12 pressing buttons on his Baku Pod a door open and of they went to see there friend Keith.

Hey there's Keith said Dan but whose he battling asked Mira then Marucho replied hey its Ren. Whose Ren asked Ace he's another member of the Bakugan battle brawlers replied Marucho. Hey there guy's an unknown voice said. Then Dan said hey it's Fabia. Mira said let me guess another new member. Then Dan said yup you guess it. Then Shun said looked at the board guys looks like Keith still has 40% of his life gauge. Then they looked at Ren's life gauge and Ren's at 40% as will. It looks like they evenly match said Marucho.

Ok ladies and gentleman it looks like that this battle is about to end said the announcer. With both Player evenly match who will win this tournament. Your not half bad said Ren. Then Keith said ok then its time to finish this of. Then Keith said ok gate card set Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan stand, Go Pyrus Helios MK2. After that Ren said lets give it our all Linehalt. Ok replied Linehalt. Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan stand, Go Darkus Linehalt. Then Ace said I never seen that Bakugan in New Vestroia. Oh said Shun it's because Linehalt is also from Neathian. As everyone is watching waiting for who will win this tournament.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Bakugan Battle Brawlers: United We Stand

Ok Linehalt said Ren Ability card activate Dark Javelin as the computer adds up the G's points 400G's transfer from Helios to Linehalt. Linehalt 1,300 Helios 500. Then Keith said ability card activate Nova Defense minus 200G's from Linehalt power level 1,100. Plus 400G's to Helios power level 900G's.

Hmmm not bed said Ren. You to replied Keith. Then let's see if you can keep up said Keith double ability activate General Quasar plus Dragon Pounce. As the computer analyze the battle 500G's adding to Helios power level 1,400 as a flare of burning fire begins to from in the month of Helios he fired at Linehalt as the attack made contact with Linehalt he said this is going to hurt. A big explosion hit Linehalt. As Linehalt was falling from the sky. Then Ren said ability card activate Darkus Blizzard. With that Linehalt just Nullifies Helios ability.

After Linehalt leaded after the fall Keith said Gate Card open Enemy Down as Linehalt loses 300G's Ren said not so fast ability card activate Ice Crasher. Then Linehalt smash the gate card and Nullifies Keith Gate Card. Hmmm looks like we have a stubborn one here hey Helios. Then Helios said yeah but I like it. Then Keith said ok then pressing some buttons on his Baku Pod Ready Twin Destructor Keith grab the Battle Gear and said Battle Gear Boost. The Battle Gear attaches it self to Helios gaining 100G's for a total of 1000G's. Ok said Ren he also presses some button on his Baku Pod Ready Boomix. Battle Gear Boost it also attaches it to Linehalt.

Then both of them said Battle Gear ability activate Mega Blaster Lock, Dual Devastator the two attacks collided with each other. No one on either side is giving up. An exposition happened then smoke appeared out on the battle field then no one can see anything. As Ren yelled out Linehalt are you ok. Then Keith said Helios what happened is everything ok? Then both Helios and Linehalt both jump in the air and appeared in the air. Ren said it looks like the battle just beginning. Yeah said Keith. Ready to get started again Helios asks Keith. Helios replied yeah I'm just getting started. Ready Linehalt? Ready Ren replied Linehalt.

Let's finish this then said Ren. Ability card activate Bolting Vibra as thunder came out of Linehalt's hand. Then Keith said ability card activate Nova Spiral as a spiral appeared and block the attack Keith said ability card activate General Quasar fire cam out then attack Linehalt Minus 300G's from Helios. Power level transfer back to Helios 200G's to Helios power level 1,200 Linehalt power levels 1000 oh no. As Linehalt went back to ball from Ren lost the rest of his life Gauge. As the gauge went to zero the announcer said and the winner is Keith. As the announcer said the winner Keith said to Ren hey that was a great battle. Ren replied yeah that was a great battle. Then Helios came in and said to Linehalt hey that was a great battle. Thanks replied Ren.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Bakugan Battle Brawlers: United We Stand

Man what a battle said Ren. Yeah I say said Linehalt. Then Dan and the others came in then Dan said "that was a great battle Ren". Thanks Dan replied Ren. "Oh hey Dan" Keith said. "Ren ask you two know each other"? Yeah replied Dan his great addition to the Battle Brawlers when we went to save the Bakugan in New Vestroia. "Oh I see" said Ren.

As Dan and the others exited out of the arena Drago felt an evil percent. A man in black clothing was stand in the crowd then disappeared when Drago looked. Drago looked away but no one was there. Dan asked "hey buddy you ok"? As Drago replied no everything is ok. As the others talk an announcement was made. Ok ladies and gentlemen now that all the tournaments are over its back to the regular matches for today. Then Dan and the others went out and Dan said wow it's another full house. Yeah said looks like anyone of use is going to battle today. Hey guys. Out of no where Runo said "so who won the Tag Battle guys". Then Dan replied "me and Shun won but it wasn't easy battling against Mira and Ace you guys are awesome". "Thanks Dan" said Mira.

Hey guys look said Marucho. It looks like Fabia is up next. "Ok" said Jake "let's go watch from the stands". As Dan and the others went to get a sit where Fabia's battle was about to take place. The Announcer said "now to start the match it's Fabia Sheen VS Gus Grav". Hey there's Gus said Mira. Then Keith said I forgot that he signed up for one of today's matches. Keith said "so then let's see how Fabia battles". Shun said "oh she as been a great battler". Announcer said "ok ladies and gentlemen it's time to battle now the Bakugan field is now open". Ok said "Gus how about I start things out gate card set". Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan stand rise Subterra Rex Vulcan. As Fabia also said "Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan stand Go Haos Aranaut". As the power level of each Bakugan was shown 900G"s for Aranaut and Rex Vulcan 800.

Gus said "ok then ability card activate Viblow". Power level transfer minus 200G's from Aranaut power level 700G's Vulcan 1000G's. Has Vulcan makes the frits move Vulcan waves came out of his hands and hit Aranaut. Fabia said Aranaut lets get busy ability card activate Mirage Up then Aranaut's body begins to glow and attack Vulcan passing the waves that was going to hit him miss. Gus said Vulcan look out be hide you. As Vulcan looked back Aranaut hit Vulcan but didn't do that much damage power levels each 1000G's. Ok then said Gus double ability activate Titan Knuckle plus Drill Impact Plus 400G's transfer from Aranaut to Vulcan. Aranaut 600G's Vulcan 1,400. Here we go said Fabia double ability activate Mirage Fist plus Fist Alley. Vulcan minus 400G's, 200G's transfer from Vulcan to Aranaut adding plus 400G's to Aranaut. Aranaut power level 1,200 Vulcan power level 800G's. Has both of them is attacking each other hit by hit. Hey your pretty good said Vulcan. Aranaut replied thanks you to. Gus said but its time to finish this Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan Stand Go Bakugan Trap Subterra Hexados. Adding Hexados to the battle field 350G's adding to Vulcan 800G's combine power level 1,150G's. "What", said Fabia "Two against one fine then more Bakugan for me to beat"? "I like to see you try" said Gus.

To Be Continue in Chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Bakugan Battle Brawlers: United We Stand

"Ok then I'll beat them both" said Fabia. "Ok then Go gate card open Subterra Reactor" said Gus. "Power level Vulcan and Hexados up 400G's combine power level 1,950" said the Computer. "Ok ability card activate Valkyrie Fist" said Fabia. As Aranaut punches the ground nullifying the Gus's gate card and dropping Vulcan and Hexados power level back to 1,150. "Ha you're good but not good enough" said Gus. Back at the stands "Yes go Fabia come on beat him" said Dan. As everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Then everyone went back and looked at the battle once again. "Hahaha laughing out loud" said Dan "Oh this is so embarrassing I'm dating a guy who's making a fool out of himself" said Runo. As Shun and the others looked back at the battle.

"Ability card activate Aurora Impact" said Fabia. Minus 400G's from Vulcan and Hexados power level now 350G's showing on the big screen. "Oh yeah double ability activate Screw Impact plus Land Twister" said Gus. Minus 200G's from Aranaut power level 1,000 power level transfer from Aranaut to Vulcan power level 550G's and Aranaut power level is now 800G's as shown in the big screen. "Garrr it's not enough" said Gus. "Here Aranaut ability card activate Dual Commando" said Fabia. Then Aranaut charges at Vulcan and Hexados. Before the attack made contact with Vulcan and Hexados Gus used one more ability card. Go ability card activate Viblow 200G's transfer from Aranaut to Vulcan power level 750G's, Aranaut power level 600G's. "How about this ability card activates Spiral Glowdown" said Fabia 300G's added to Aranaut power level 900G's. "No" said Gus. As Vulcan with stands the attack Hexados went down and returned to Gus in trap form. "Gus life Gauge 350" said the computer.

As Vulcan is still standing after Aranaut's attack. "What? How could you still be standing?" asked Aranaut. "It's because Vulcan's Armor is no joke it's like a steel plate so take this ability card activate Hammer Knuckle said Gus. As Vulcan charges he hit Aranaut hard to return him back to ball form. The computer said "Aranaut power level 600G's Vulcan power level 700G's Fabia Life Gauge 400". "Ok then This battle is just getting started" said Aranaut and Fabia. Ok then Aranaut now we know our opponents let's beat them with all we got said Aranaut. "Ok then let's start things out again gate card set" said Fabia. Then both Gus and Fabia said "Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan Stand". Go Haos Aranaut, Go Subterra Rex Vulcan.

Ability card activate Mirage up said Fabia, Titan Knuckle said Gus. Aranaut power level 1,200 and Aranaut power level 200G's transfer to Vulcan 800G's to 1,000G's and Aranaut power level now 1,000 as the computer was computing the results. But just before the both made contact with each other suddenly the interspace was starting to shake. "Hey what's happening to the interspace" said Vulcan. "Hey lets stop the battle for now" said Fabia. "That's a good idea Princess" said Aranaut. "Ok then return Vulcan" said Gus. "Let's go Aranaut" said Fabia. Also with Dan and the other's everyone went to the transporter and went out of the interspace. As everyone went out of the interspace Dan and the other's met up with Fabia and Gus then Dan asked "Is everyone ok?" Then Fabia said "Yeah were all ok". Then everyone transported out of the interspace.

After everyone went out everyone met at Dan's new town to talk about what happen then suddenly out of no where someone said "ability card activate Fire Spartan" then attacked the Brawlers then all of then jump out of the way. Then Helios said "I know that attack anywhere". Then everyone looked and then Dan and Keith said "It's Zenoheld". Has Dan and the other's looked at Zenoheld Fabia said "hey isn't that a Gundalian ship". "Yeah" said Aranaut. Hahaha a mystery's voice said. Next to Zenoheld were the Brawlers enemy Emperor Barodius who they though was destroyed on Neathia. "Guy's is my eye's playing trick's on me or is that Zenoheld next to I'm sorry who are" said Mira. "I am Emperor Barodius and I came to earth to get my revenge on the Bakugan Battle Brawlers" said Barodius. As Coredem said "How did they survive after we destroyed them and there ships?" As the Brawlers looked at Zenoheld and the Gundalian's there worse fear has come there old enemy coming back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Bakugan Battle Brawlers: United We Stand

As the Brawlers looked up at Zenoheld and the Gundalian on the Gundalian ship Dan said "Man it looks like our old enemy's are back and it looks like they teamed up". Yeah and I don't think there here to say Hi" said Baron. "How did you guy's survive the blast to your ship Gundalian creeps" said Dan. "Hahaha" said Kazarina.

Before we were destroyed we all transported out but end up in a weird place". Then Gill continued and said "then we met a big figure and it told us he can help get use out. "So we got out with Zenoheld who we found just floating out it that void" said Airzel. "It looks like we got our work cut out for us" said Shun.

"But for now were going to live to see you guy's in fear as we return to get our revenge" said Barodius. As they all live the brawlers watch as there enemy's came back and teamed up with Dan, Shun, Marucho, Mira, Baron, Keith, and Ace old enemy Zenoheld with the Gundalian who Ren, Jake, and Fabia though that they were destroyed.

Then Dan said "ok guy's let go and see how we can stop them and let's get a bit to eat I'm getting hungry". As Dan and the Gang got a ride on Marucho's plane to go to his house to discuss what had happened. As Dan and the other's also contacted Dr. Michael and Alice to tell them about what happened. When Michael answered he told the brawlers that something had happen a dimension portal was opened for a few minutes then it was got. As Marucho and Dr. Michael put all the pieces together they concluded that some how Zenoheld and the Gundalian's opened a dimension portal to our world and now there in another for the time being.

As Dan and the brawlers were done eating and Dan having a full stomach everyone was sharing information about who is who. Then suddenly Marucho's places was shaking as the brawlers ran outside to find out what was going on it was the Gundalian's Gill, Kazarina, Barodius, Airzel, and Stoica were outside there ships then launch there Bakugan at them.

All of the Gundalian said 'Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan stand let's get other revenge go Darkus Phantom Dharak' said Barodius.

'Let's go Haos Lumagrowl' said Kazarina.

'Let's have some fun with them Aquos Lythirus' said Stoica.

'Take to the sky Ventus Strikeflier' said Airzel.

'Burn them to the ground Pyrus Krakix' said Gill.

Has they attack the brawlers they couldn't get there Bakugan on time and when all of them close there eye's for impact. After a few seconds the brawlers should have been hit but when Gus opened his eye's then said "guys look". The Brawlers opened there eye's and blocking there attack's was Haos Boriates, Haos Alto Brontes, Ventus Aluze, and Subterra Dryoid. Dan, Mira and the others who went to New Vestroia were confused because those Bakugan belong to Hydron, Volt, and Lync.

Then a familiar voice said "Haha it's a good thing we stop by and visit you guys". It was Lync, Volt, and Hydron. "Miss us" said Volt. "Huh I though you guys disappeared after in a Dimension black hole. "Yeah we were but it was the same place where those Gundalian ships and followed them when we were on top of our Bakugan" said Hydron. As he touches his hair curling it.

Hydron saw his father and said 'it looks like you also survive old man".

"Well it looks like it's a reunion of the Vexos" said Zenoheld.

"Were not part of your Vexos team anymore" said Lync.

Then Marucho's Baku pod was ringing he answered and it was Dr. Michael.

"Yes Michael I'm here" said Marucho.

He asked to see what's going on so Marucho turned his Baku Pod to the Gundalian ships to see what's happening. As Marucho showed what was going on a weird laughter was going all around. "Hey I know that voice" said Dan.

Everyone looked everywhere to see where it was coming from then Runo said "hey look up there on Kazarina's ship there stand a man that looks like a goblin shape.

"Hey it's Hal-G" said Drago. Then Dan replied so Michael went back to the dark side again I hope Alice won't do that.

Then on Marucho's Baku Pod Michael said "Dan I'm right here on Marucho's Baku pod".

As Dan Looked Back and Forth at the watch were Michael is and at the guy who was on Kazarina's ship. It looks like we need to find us some answers huh guys said Shun.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Bakugan Battle Brawlers: United We Stand

As the brawlers just found out in person that Hal-G was back some how. Not only was he Dr. Michael before now there was two one good one evil. The brawlers are confused and don't even know what to think of the situation. "Ok what's going on here guys I'm even more confused" said Dan. Then Hal-G said "brawlers I have return to get my revenge". Baron said "Master Dan you guys have some weird enemies".

Yeah we know that replied Dan.

Kazarina said "I'll show you weird ability card activate Skoll Fang".

Volt said "not while were here your not double ability activate Muzzle Lancer and Sprite Glow go get them Brontes and Boriates".

As Brontes and Boriates blocking Lumagrowl's attack.

Barodius said "everyone return we just wanted to let the brawlers know that all of there enemy's have come back". With that the Gundalian ship along with Hal-G lift the brawlers with a little fear.

Back inside Marucho's place. Marucho invited Volt, Lync, and Hydron so they can tell them how they made it out in the void that they were all in.

As Volt explained the whole story. Said Volt we were in the void but we weren't the only one who was there it looks like after we arrive there the Gundalian also showed up but we hide from them.  
Later as they saw an opening went followed them but we were teleported somewhere else we ended up in new Vestroia.

Volt continues then after we woke up I couldn't believe it but I was reunited with Brontes.

After words some how we fell from a portal in the ground then we all fell and we end up here and just in time when we saw you goys in trouble.

Has all of them along with Volt, Lync, and Hydron Marucho ask "why don't you guys crash here I got plenty of room here".

As Volt, Lync, and Hydron agreed. As Hydron opened a door hey this room is nice and big I'll keep this one.

As Hydron lied down on the floor. Marucho said "oh Hydron your funny that's the bathroom.

Marucho said "you are like Dan that's the bathroom silly". Lync turned around and said "huh aaahhh".

As Volt and Hydron giggled. Lync was yelled saying that's not funny I change my mind I don't want to stay in this room.

Then Hydron said "too late you said you want it you got it.

Oh come on I didn't even know this was the bathroom complained Lync.

Will at least you don't have to look for the bathroom said Volt.

As Volt and Hydron followed Marucho down the hall then Lync followed after words.

Marucho showed were Volt and Hydron will be staying.

Marucho says "ok guys its night time already lets go to sleep.

As everyone went to sleep.

Marucho stayed up to check on the Bakugan Interspace along with Ren.

It looks like Bakugan Interspace is still fine said Ren.

Will lucky the interspace wasn't damage that much said Marucho.

Ren said "maybe we should at least don't open yet until we are sure that the interspace is safe to brawl again.

Marucho said "that might be a good idea now that some of our old enemy's have come back".

As Ren and Marucho finish checking the interspace for any problem they went out and went to there rooms to have a night's rest.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Bakugan Battle Brawlers: United We Stand

The next morning Dan, Jake, Lync, and almost everyone was awake except for Hydron, Ren, Mira, and Ace who was still sleeping. Marucho said "ok guys once everyone wakes up we have to talk about what just happened yesterday". When everyone else woke up everyone went to eat first in the dinning room.

As everyone ate Dan going crazy over his favorite foods and also with Baron Drago said "Wow it looks like everyone is hungry". Hello everyone said Brontes in a happy way. Hey Brontes said all of the Bakugan. So how it going asked Drago. Brontes replied "will I'll tell you it wasn't easy being by yourself in New Vestroia".

"Yeah I can imagine" said Ingram.

Once everyone was done eating there breakfast everyone went to the living room to discus about the situation.

Marucho said "alright everyone can I have your attention".

Everyone listened to Marucho. Marucho also called Dr. Michael to come in the conversation.

Marucho said "alright everyone lets start".

May I have your attention to Dr. Michael in the monitor please?

Dr. Michael said "will to start thing out what happened yesterday may just be the being it seems that everyone you brawlers defeated in battle all some how ended up in the doom dimension including Hydron, Lync, and Volt who also ended up in".

But I don't understand how Volt met up with Brontes again asked Mira.

Yeah but didn't Gus forced him to evolve and forget about Volt replied Ace.

"Hey watch what you're saying I'm right here" said Gus.

Oh sorry said Ace in a mean expression.

Hey that was before but now I've change yelled Gus.

"Oh yeah hard to believe that" replied Ace.

"Why you I should hit you on the head" said Gus.

Brontes and Percival sighed at the sight that Gus and Ace just keep on yelling at each other.

As Drago and the other Bakugans were laughing. Drago sensed that something was wrong.

Drago said wait with a load expression. What's wrong Drago buddy asked Dan. "Aaahhh something is happening in New Vestroia" said Drago yelling in pain.

As Marucho type a few buttons on his computer New Vestroia was being under attack by Stoica one of the Gundalian's twelve orders.

As everyone watch the screen in Marucho's house. Dan punching his fist on the table as he growled saying "he's going to pay".

Drago lets go to new Vestroia said Dan.

I'm with you Dan replied Drago.

"Hey I'm coming with you" said Fabia.

Responding to that Volt, Mira, and Ren said "were coming with you".

Dan think about it then in a happy voice ok then let's go.

Drago opened a portal to New Vestroia and jumped in Volt, Mira, Ren, Fabia, and Dan went to New Vestroia.

Everyone landed on the area where Dan and Marucho first came to New Vestroia.

That's strange said Fabia.

"What is it" said Aranaut

Fabia replied "where are all the Bakugan?"

Volt said "yeah where are they."

Hey guys I think something is wrong here said Ren.

"I think your right Ren" said Linehalt.

"Why is that?" asked Volt. Because were still in ball form replied Drago.

"Hey yeah your right Drago what's going on here" said Dan.

Has Mira looked over to the far north about twenty feet from them was a big crystal glowing black.

Hey guys look over pointing in the direction of the big crystal.

Dan and the others looked then wondering what is it Dan and the other's went to investigate.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Bakugan Battle Brawlers: United We Stand

Dan and the others went to investigate the giant crystal. As they were going there Fabia asked Dan "hey where is all the Bakugan Dan?" Hmm I'm wondering that myself Replied Dan. Hmmm what's wrong volt? Asked Brontes. Oh nothing replied volt.

Volt was thinking "Where did I see that crystal before?" asking himself.

As the Brawlers reach there destination. "Dan said wow it's bigger up close".

With a closer look Volt remembered what the crystal was.

Volt said "hey guys it's a Vexos crystal".

A Vexos crystal what's that? Asked Dan.

Volt replied. "Well all I can remember is that we going to use it to drain Bakugan Battlers of there energy so they can't brawl anymore but the experiment failed".

As Ren heard something and told the Brawlers. Hey guys I think we better hide someone's coming this way.

The brawlers hide be hide one smaller looking crystal that grow in the ground.

There was a lot of noise going there way it was some Gundalian guards going around patrolling the area.

As the brawlers hid Volt was whispering in a low voice to Dan and the others.

What I don't get how did the Gundalian got the crystal or even made it?

As Volt finish his question a voice sound familiar to Mira.

Gundalian guards said "Ok you back to work".

Professor Clay replied "no I won't make this more powerful as it is".

One of the guards hit him with a lighting whip. As it hit him he yelled to the top of his lung. Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh as he was in pain he said "ok I'll get back to work".

Mira whisper saying father. Dan asked "what is your father doing here Mira"?

Mira replied "I don't know Dan but I think his being a slave to build that crazy thing".

Dan had a plan to try to rescue Mira's father. Dan said "ok guy's here's the plan Volt and Ren you guy's try to distract the guards while me, Fabia, and Mira go after Professor Clay". Volt said alright then we just have to go with it for now.

Alright then let's go said Ren. As Volt jump up then going down where the guards are then knocking two out. Then Ren said "wow Dan I thought that you were crazy but I see that Volt beat you to it".

Then Ren also jump knocking out two more guards.

Professor clay said "huh what was that"? Mira jumped out saying father.

Professor clay said "Mira is that you"? As they both ran at each other.

Mira said "it is you father". As they hug Professor Clay said "Oh I miss you my daughter". Mira said "how did you serve the explosion"? Professor said "will I don't know I just remember watching a battle between Bakugan then after that it's all a bluer".

Then Dan said "hey Mira I know you miss your father and all but I don't think Ren and Volt will be able to hold off the guards".

As Volt and Ren was kicking and punching some guards. Ren said would you guys hurry up there's more coming. Then when Ren said that a guard kicks him in the head and got knock down. Ren went down and said ow ok your going to pay for that.

Ren got back up the guard that hit him said Aaahhh don't hit me. Ren replied "ha too late" punching the guard out cold".

Then Mira said "ok guy's let's get out of here". Dan took a weapon from one of the guard that was knock out and used it to break the chain that was on Professor Clay's ankles.

Dan said "ok let's get out of here and go some where safe".

Everyone ran out just in time to lose the guards in the desert like area.

As they were running Drago said "hey look over there it's a forest let's hide there".

Everyone got on a tree and hide in them the guards ran into the forest to look for them but they couldn't find them.

As the guards lift Ren jumped down when the guards were gone he said "ok guys the cost is clear". Everyone jumped down then Dan said "hey Drago can you open a portal to back to earth it looks like it's not safe here"? Drago replied "yes I think I can". Drago opened a portal like Dan asked then safely they went back to earth.


	12. Chapter 12

Bakugan Battle Brawlers United We Stand Chapter 12 The trip to Vestal

Everyone arrived in Marucho's living room once there they went in to a room so they can put Mira's father in. Dan went to talk to Marucho then found out that Once Dan and the other's lift Klaus contacted Marucho's house.

Flash Back

Klaus video message Hello can anyone hear were being under attack by Bakugan but I don't think there from New Vestroia but anyway we need help.

Marucho said "and that's what happened after that Shun, Baron, Gus, Lync, and Keith lift to help Klaus. Dan asked "but how did they go there"? Marucho replied they took the vestal ship that Keith had. Dan said "ok then but did they contacted you already". Marucho shake his head side to side. Marucho said I'm afraid that we lost contact with them I think the enemy is trying to cut us off.

"OK then I'll get the others and go to Vestal to investigate what's happening" said Dan.

Jake came in and said "hey I'm coming with you this time".

Marucho also cut in saying "I'm coming with you too I'm not going to let you guys have all the fun".

Marucho saw Mira coming in and asked how is her father doing? She replied "he's doing ok for now but where's the others". Marucho replied "they went to Vestal because Klaus contacted us while you guys lift". Mira and Ace looked at each other then said "then were coming to". Huh said Dan. Mira said "hey it's our home world so we have to protect it".

Alright now its time go Drago said Dan. Jake said in an excited way "Yeah I'm finally going to Vestal Dan told me story's of your place Ace and Mira and now I finally going to see it". As Jake jumped up and down excited to go to Mira and Ace world of Vestal.

Drago opened the portal going to Vestal and of they went along with Jake, Marucho, Fabia, Ace, and even with Volt again. As Mira and Ren stayed back to watch Mira's father and make sure nothing happens to him.

Dan and the other's lift to Vestal. They arrive in front of Klaus house and Dan and the others looked around and the place has been damage.

Dan said "oh looks like there was a battle here". Everyone look at were Klaus house use to be and it was destroyed to. Akwimos asked "hey where is everyone"?

Marucho said "Will it looks like Klaus put up a barrier around the city so I think it's safe for now". Dan yelled Hey Shun, Gus, Keith, Baron where are you? Mira said "hey I think were forgetting about Lync as well"? Then out of no where Hydron came out saying "you guys didn't think were living me back there".

The other's look and Ace asked what are you doing here Hydron? Hydron replied as he move his hair form his face to the side "well I'm here to redeem myself by helping you guys out". "Right said Ace. Percival came out of Ace's pocket and said "Ace we'll need every help we can get". Ace said "fine then but I'm going to keep my eye on you".

Hydron said as he help look for the others "do what ever you want I don't care I'm just here to look for Lync and see what happened here".

Dan said ok guys lets start looking for any clues everyone went all over the place to see anything on what happen there. Just then out of no where King Zenoheld showed out of no where and surprises the Brawlers on one of the Gundalian's ship it was Gill's ship he was on.

Zenoheld said "look what have we here if it isn't Dan and friends the Brawlers how nice of you to visit us". Gill same out of his ship and said "how about we have our revenge hey Krakix". Krakix same out and said "yes its time for us to battle brawlers".

Guys take cover I'll take care of them said Hydron. Ren came in and said "I'm not going to let you have all the fun". Dan and the others then took cover be hide a huge bolder then the battle began. Hydron said "Finally its time for my revenge on you father". Ren said "oh he's your father I would hate how your family enjoys your family dinner".

Alright then let's go you ready Hydron asked Ren. Hydron replied "yup I'm ready to go".

Zenoheld said "Alright then I'll start things out gate card set here we go

Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan stand Go Pyrus Farbros.

Ren said "Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan stand Go Darkus Linehalt.

Both Farbros and Linehalt appeared on the field as they got ready to fight.

Farbros power level 800G's Linehalt 900G's.

Zenoheld said "hmmm looks like we have a couple of strong ones here let's see what they got ability card activate Garland Claw Farbros claws began to sharpen and glowed and it charge at Linehalt power level increase Farbros now 1,100G's. Ren said "not bad but how about this ability card activate go Darkness Blizzard Linehalt jump in the air and swing his wings and black like ice came out and defected Farbros attack and Farbros got defected as well and got back on the ground and returned Farbros power level back to 800G's.

Gill came in and said ok play time is over Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan stand Go Pyrus Krakix. Krakix rose up and roared out a battle call I'm ready said Krakix.

Has Hydron stood there twisting his hair around he then entered the battle He said "let's go Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan stand Go Subterra Dryoid. Dryoid and Krakix appeared in the battle field Krakix power level 900G's Dryoid power level 800G's.

With that both side got there Bakugan out and ready to fight.


	13. Chapter 13

Bakugan Battle Brawlers: United We Stand Chapter 13: The disaster begins

Come on is that all you got father said Hydron. Zenoheld said "how about you come here so I can teach you a lesson boy". Hydron said "big talk for an old man but can you back it up ability card activate Murasame Blade Dryoid took out the stick that was be hide him and a blade of light came out as Dryoid started to swing it around charging at Farbros. Dryoid power level increase to 1,100G's. Zenoheld said "how about I teach you a lesson or two ability card activate Gallium Shield". A shield appeared around Farbros protecting it. Dryoid power level drop by half to 550G's.

Ren came in saying "hey time for me to enter the battle ability card activates Dark Saber". A Saber with a black looking shape appeared and Linehalt grabbed the weapon and help Dryoid. Farbros power level decrease to 500G's. Gill said "is that all you got ability card activate Samurai Shield. Both Linehalt and Dryoid power level drop.

Dryoid power 250G's, Linehalt power level 600G's transfer power level to Pyrus Krakix power level 1,500G's. Hydron as he twirls his hair said not bad but try this on for size double ability activate Murasame Blade plus Shoo Dragon Fly. Dryoid pulled put his blade once again then charging at Krakix and Farbros then it glowed a bright purple.

Dryoid power level increase to 550G's. Minus 200G's from Pyrus Krakix power level now 1,300G's. Ren said don't live me be hide ability card activate Gigarth Ray. Linehalt fired at Krakix and Farbros. Minus 300G's from Krakix power level now 900G's.

"Alright I'm getting sick of this" said Gill. Gill put out his hand and then a battle gear appeared. Gill said "battle gear boosts" he throws the battle gear landing on Krakix to attach it. His power level increase by 100G's power level now 1,000G's. Linehalt said "hey Ren how about we take use our battle gear". Ren replied "that's just what I was thinking". Ren push a few button on his Baku pod it his battle gear appeared. Ren grabbed the battle gear and said "battle gear boosts". The battle gear attach it self to Linehalt and gaining 100G's. Linehalt power level 700G's and Dryoid power level 550G's combine power level 1,250G's. Krakix and Farbros power level 1,500G's.

Be hide where Dan and the others were hiding they were seeing the battle. Dan said where's Shun and the others? Just then an air ship appeared in the sky it was Keith and the others. Shun was outside as he jumped to help Ren and Hydron. Shun said Bakugan Brawl Bakugan stands go Ventus Hawktor. Hawktor went down with wind around him and landing besides Linehalt and Dryoid. Baron also came out to help the others out. Baron said Bakugan Brawl Bakugan stand go Haos Saint Nemus stand. Hawktor and Nemus adding power level 2,750G's.

As they were keeping the Gundalian's busy Keith teleported Dan and the others on to the ship. As they were in side Dan said "cut it a little to close there huh Keith". Keith replied "sorry but we didn't know that you guys even followed us until we saw the battle". Linehalt said "you're just in time". Then Hydron said yeah but maybe a few more minutes would have been better".

Hawktor said "sorry but we were hiding out until you guys came". Then Ren said well then how about we stop talking a start bashing these Gundalian rejects back where they belong". Baron said "you got that right let's go Nemus ability card activate Sparkly Arrow. Transfer 400G's from opponent power level now 1,100G's. Then Zenoheld said "try this Brawlers gate card open Enemy Down". Minus 300G's from each opponent Bakugan. Power level now 1,650G's. Zenoheld said "then double ability activates Gallium Shield plus Farbros XCEL". Repairing all damage done to Farbros and halving opponent's power level power level now 825G' said "that's all you got try this on for size ability card activate Ninja Comet Streamer. Hawktor summons a big Comet and mashing the gate card. Hawktor said "oh yeah gate card nullified". All Bakugan on opponent up 300G's power level now 2,325G's.

Gill said "try this battle gear ability activate Vicer Oroch". Minus 400G's from one opponent Bakugan transfer to Pyrus Krakix power level 1,500G's. Opponent power level 1,925 after that Zenoheld said "ability card activate Fire Spartan". Transferring 300G's to Farbros power now 1,800G's. Battle Brawlers power level now 1,625G's.

Baron said "you guys just don't know when to give up ability activate Haos Force". Nemus power level up 300G's combine power level 1,925G's.

Shun said "and add this in ability activate Sky Fang, Thunder Starion".

Opponent's power level minus 300G's power level now 1,500G's.

Farbros and Krakix both got hit and went back to ball form.

Zenoheld said "you guys got lucky next time won't be pretty.

Gill and Zenoheld went back to the ship and got away.

Baron said "hey why you running away like a little chicken". After they left everyone went on the ship and went back home.

In the ship

Dan said "man what the hell are they planning I mean first in New Vestroia then they showed up here in Vestal". Baron said "I know what you mean Master Dan what really is going on". Drago came out saying "well right now when we get back we need to ask Mira's father on what's going on he may have some answers after they had him a prisoner". Keith came in saying "well on what we know every enemy that you and the Brawler made Dan hade now just teamed up and I think there looking for revenge on the Brawlers". Ace also came in with Mira. Mira said "well they maybe going after Dan and Drago since there the one who mostly beat them".

Dan said "great this is just our luck huh Drago". As they were talking a load snoring sound being heard. Marucho and Keith came in and Keith asked "do you guys know where that sound is coming from"? Dan replied "no we were going to asked you the same question". Marucho said "hey it looks like that the sound is coming form this way.

Keith, Marucho, and Dan went in the hallway where the noise was coming form.

Hey it's this way said Dan. Keith said "who could be making all this noise". They found the door that the noise was coming form when they opened the door it was Lync sleeping like a baby. Keith said "so he was here the whole time sleeping".

Fabia came in and said "I know how to wake him up". She had whip cream and a feather duster she went up to Lync and put the cream on his hand then ticketing Lync nose with the feather duster Lync began to wave his hand around to hit what was flying around him. Then Fabia quickly removed the feather duster the Lync put his hands down. Fabia tried one more time then Lync hit his face waking up with cream on his face. Dan and the others can't help but laugh on what just happened.

Lync got up yelling "very funny now who did this". Fabia said "it was me someone has to stop you from snoring". Ace heard the noise and entered the room and said "hey what's with all the noise". Ace saw Lync face and his face started to turned red to try to stop him self from laughing but couldn't hold it in. Hahaha laughed Ace as Dan and the others continued to laugh as well. Dan said "ok guys I think that's enough now". Fabia said "sorry Lync but you just snore way to load". At least Lync was mad then he started to laugh. Lync said "ok now that the funny stuff is over can you guys get out of my room so I can clean myself up". Everyone left the room after words then they were no there way back to earth.


	14. Chapter 14

Bakugan Battle Brawlers: United We Stand Chapter 14: The test

Back on earth the Brawlers were taking a rest after saving Baron, Ace, and Mira home world Vestal. Marucho and Ren were working over time to fix the Bakugan Interspace. Finally in the morning they were able to fix the system but not fully operational they went to the diner room to see Dan and Baron already eating. They join them after words then everyone started coming in. As everyone started to eat Mira was the only one that wasn't there eating Dan asked "hey where's Mira?" Baron responded "oh she's still watching the father". Ace said "he's still out cold". Keith said "well my father as been true a lot for I don't even know how long we just have to hope for the best". Mira came in a few minute's later asking what they were talking about". Shun said "just the same old Dan and Baron pigging out again". As they were talking Dan got up and asked Volt, Lync, and Hydron "do you guys want to be part of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers?" Everyone stop talking and looked at Volt, Lync, and Hydron. They thought about it for a few minutes then Volt said "looks like we agree we want to be part of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers". Then Marucho said "good then follow me then".

Everyone followed Marucho down the hall to the transporter to go to Bakugan interspace. Once inside Lync asked "hey what is this place?" Marucho replied "this is Bakugan Interspace where people can battle all around the world its close right now for fixing but we can still battle". Lync said "this is so cool". Then Volt said "so what are we doing in here anyway"? Dan said "before you guys can join the team we want to see what you guys are made of". Hydron said "oh is that all well I guess its time to show you guys what were made of".

Ren said "well you don't need to battle Hydron you were doing pretty good in yesterday's battle well we all agreed your already part of the team". Hydron said "I am honored to join to then". Lync said "hey that's not fair". Volt then said "hey I'm cool with that so who we are going to battle against". Ren said "you and Lync well be battling against them". Pointing in the battle arena seeing five people standing in the middle Lync asked "who are they anyways"? Ren said "these are a few of our friends we made in Gundalian and Neathia". Everyone walked down to the battle field so they can introduce there opponents.

The Brawlers introduce there opponents

Ren said "these are a few of our friends in Gundalian and Neathia this is Linus, Mason, Lena, Jesse, Zenet". As introductions are done Volt and Lync are free to choice that there opponent is. Lync said "hey Volt why don't you go first". Volt replied "fine so I can get it over with". Volt looked at all of his options who to fight with then Volt said "I'll Linus but I want a challenge so I'll so battle with Lena". Dan said "ok then you guys get ready to battle". Everyone went up to the stands then the two on one battle began.

Lena said "this is every interesting why would you want to battle two on one anyway". Volt said "well to get stronger and to find out how strong I got over the time". The computer said "alright let the two on one battle begin let the Bakugan field is now open". Volt said "I'll go first gate card set Bakugan Brawl Bakugan stand go Haos Alto Brontes". Brontes said "Hahaha lets have some fun shall we". Lena said "let go Bakugan Brawl Bakugan stand go Aquos Phosphos raise". Phosphos said "it's been a bit to long since we battled let's see if I'm not rusty". Brontes 800G's Phosphos 900G's.

Volt said "let go ability card activate Desert Python". Power increase to 1,000G's. Lena said "that's a fine start but not good enough ability card activate Hunter Rip". Phosphos claws grew then charges at Brontes. Minus 300G's Brontes power level 700G's then Volt said "hey not bad but try this double ability activate Shining Nightmare plus Atmosphere". At atmosphere in the battle field began to change then nightmare went around the battle field around Phosphos. As Phosphos fell to the ground on his keens his lose some of his power level Brontes power level 1,100G's transfer 400G's from Phosphos to Brontes power level to 1,500G's Phosphos power level now 500G's.

Phosphos said "hey need a little help". Linus said "helps on the way Bakugan Brawl Bakugan stand go Pyrus Rubanoid stand". Rubanoid stand and rise in the field be hide Phosphos and help him out. Linus said "lets go ability card activate Crimson Defenses". Rubanoid put a barrier around Phosphos to protect him from the Brontes ability and Bronte's ability has been canceled. Phosphos said "thanks Rubanoid I oh you one". Rubanoid said "no need to thank me". All power level back to base level Rubanoid 900G's, Phosphos power level 500G's, Brontes power level 800G's. Volt said "looks like we need a little back up Bakugan Brawl Bakugan tarp Dynamo". Lena said "hmm I never seen that kind of Bakugan before but nothing to worry about the power level is weak". Then Linus said "hey be care it may look weak but maybe it stronger than it looks just be ready for anything". Volt said "you should listen to your friend there its true tarp Bakugan don't have that much power but you'll be surprise what they can do like for example combine you two here's Dynamo Brontes". The two Bakugan combine it to one to make there power level to 1,150G's then Lena said "this is interesting two Bakugan combining into one".

Volt said "now then double ability activates Vector Phalanx plus Wizard Proxy". Transfer 300G's from Rubanoid to Dynamo Brontes power level now 1,450G's Rubanoid power level 600G's and add 400G's to Dynamo and Brontes power level now 2,250G's. Lena said "what that Bakugan can be that strong looks like we underestimated you Volt". Volt replied "well that's a big mistake now go Dynamo Brontes attack them". Rubanoid said "hey I need a little help here". Linus replied "don't worry I got your back ability card activate Red Deeper". Minus 400G's from opponents power level now 1,850G's then Lena said "ability card activate Tri Viper". Minus 300G's from Brontes now 1,550G's Rubanoid said "that won't be enough". Phosphos got hit but Rubanoid got out of the way. Lena life gauge went to 20%.

Rubanoid said "that was to close to call". Linus said "I know who new that they were that strong maybe its time for an upgrade". Linus push a few buttons on his Baku pod and a battle gear appeared. Linus got the battle gear and said "battle boost". The battle gear attach it self to Rubanoid and he gained 100G's power level now 1,000G's. Volt asked "what is that thing". Linus replied "this is what we call battle gear it can power Bakugan ability and make them stronger like this battle gear ability activate Destrakon Gear Brinel". All the tentacles pointed at Brontes and fried rapidly Bronte's trys to avoid the attacks but got hit and the attack even put Rubanoid power level to 1,300G's.

Then Linus said here more "ability activate Corundum Tusk". Rubanoid gain up to 1,600G's for his power level". The tarp Bakugan on Brontes arm went out and went back to tarp form after being hit. Volt lose up to 55% of his life gauge then Brontes lose 350G's Brontes power level now 1,200G's. Volt said "not bad but I got more tricks up my sleeves". Linus said "well let's see then or you're just bluffing". Volt said Bakugan Brawl Bakugan stand go Haos Boriates". Boriates rise to the field to help out Brontes. Alright Boriates let's go ability card activate Promethus Cannon" transfer 300G's from Rubanoid to Boriates power level now 1,100G's Brontes power level 1,200G's Rubanoid power level 1,300G's. Boriates put out its blasters and fired at Rubanoid the Volt continued fusion ability activate Buster Mega Barrel" transfer 200G's to Borates power level now 1,300G's Rubanoid power level 1,100G's. Rubanoid fell and returned back to ball form Linus life gauge 60%.

As that Marucho said "ok guy that's good enough for us Volt you proved to be strong and you can hold you own in a battle so you are welcome to join the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Volt said "thank you and I won't let you down". As that Lync was next to Battle and to prove that he can help the Brawlers fight against the Gundalian.


	15. Chapter 15

Bakugan Battle Brawlers: United We Stand Chapter 15: Lync fire to battle

The Brawlers just finish watching Volt battle now it was Lync turn to battle Volt walked up to the others and in a happy way said "that wasn't half bad maybe joining this team wouldn't be so bad". He went and sat down with Lync and the other along with Hydron Lync jumped up and smiles with a big grind and said "my turn now its time for me to play with the bad boys". Hydron then said twisting his hair on his finger "hey Lync aren't you a little young to say those kinds of words"? Lync responded angrily "what did you just call me I'm not a kid". Hydron and Lync began to fight and it made Volt really mad so Volt went over grab Lync and hit him on the head Hydron laugh after Lync got hit then Volt turned to Hydron and hit on the head has well.

Hydron yelled at Volt what did you do that for? Volt yelled at him back "for being annoying so shut up now". Marucho said "hey guys I hate to stop you guys form bonding but its Lync turn to battle now". Lync got up and went down to the battle field to choose for his opponent. Lync was thinking I'll prove to those guys I'll also battle against two now let me see. Lync looked at his options on who to battle and said "I'll battle with you the one in green holding a book and you the one with the weird hair looking hair". The one with green hair yelled hey my name is Zenet and don't you forget it. Lync just said "ha ok then let's see if you can battle he turned to the one holding the book and ask hey wants your name again? He replied "has some who ask my name I should answer with just a few words my name is Jesse".

Lync looked at the guy weird and thought to him self ok what is up with this guy I'm just asking for his name. All got down to the side of the battle field and then waiting for the field to be open. Ok now the Bakugan field is now open. Lync said "I'll go first gate card set Bakugan Brawl Bakugan stand go Ventus Aluze". Aluze stand on the battle field with wind going around him Zenet said "you're a annoying little kid aren't you I'll just have to teach you a lesson Bakugan Brawl Bakugan stand Go Haos Contestir". Contestir said "let's get this over with". Contestir power level 900G's Aluze power level 800G's Jesse said "here's to a big battle Bakugan Brawl Bakugan Stand Go Ventus Plitheon now with all the cast has been introduced let the battle begin Plitheon power level 900G's.

Lync was fried up he made the first move "here we Aluze ability card activate Dora Cannon". Aluze pointed its cannons to Contestir and Plitheon and fried them Aluze power level increase to 1,200G'. Zenet said "that's good but not good enough ability activate Vanguard Lola" Contestir was protected in a light shield around him. Jesse came in with style helping out his partner let's go Plitheon ability activate Ghost Strom Plitheon disappeared like the wind then a Strom came in and started attacking Aluze. Aluze said Lync get out there. Aluze did the best it could to a void getting hit but when he past though the storm Contestir was waiting for Aluze to come out. Lync yelled "get out there Aluze" Aluze flies all round the battle field to avoid the attacks. Lync then said "I can't take this anymore let's go Bakugan Brawl Bakugan stand go Ventus Altair ability card activate Thunder fire". Altair came in attacking both Contestir and Plitheon from be hide them saving Aluze. Altair fires with its tail while trying to hit Contestir or Plitheon. While the two trys not to get hit Aluze fly to a safe zone to get a lock on Contestir and Plitheon. Jesse said "you know running away won't do you any good". Lync replied "I'm not running its called using your brain". Back in the stands Volt said "I didn't even know Lync has a brain". Lync yelled form the battle field "hey I heard that never mind alright then double ability activate Tornado fire plus Sling Boomerang". Both Aluze and Altair attack Contestir and Plitheon. Aluze power level 1,000G's, Altair power level 1,100G's, Contestir power level 1,100G's, and Plitheon power level 1,300G's. Let's go Plitheon ability activate Fly Slasher" Plitheon attack Altair with everything he got a green like waves came out in his wings. Altair avoids the attack but got hit on one of its wings Plitheon power level increase to 1,800G's. Lync yelled out "fly out there Aluze save Altair ability activate Air Lance" Aluze fired at Plitheon while trying to save Altair Plitheon didn't see the attack coming and got hit from the be hide.

Plitheon went down but got up quickly he few back up and said "is that all you got kid" Lync replied I'm not a kid take this gate card open Land Pressure". Contestir started to fell his body getting more and more heavier while Plitheon trys to stay air born. Zenet asked "what is going on here"? Lync replied "it's the gate card known as Land Pressure it subtracts the opponents power level by 200 each but I'm not done yet Bakugan Brawl Bakugan stand Go Ventus Wired ability activate Aura Cannon". Plitheon 1400G's and Contestir power level 900G's. Altair, Wired, and Aluze combine power level 2800G's and Plitheon and Contestir power level combine 2300G's. Jesse said "this performance has been going on long enough let's go Plitheon battle gear boost". The battle gear attach it's self to Plitheon and increase his power level by 100G's. Jesse continued "let's go Plitheon battle gear ability activate Vilantor Gear Cyclone". Plitheon flow up in the air then fried at Wired, Altair, and Aluze.

On the ground Contestir had his battle gear already set to attack Zenet said "ok Contestir let's finish this battle gear ability activate Spartablaster Rigal". Wired power level decrease by 400G's along with Altair losing 500G's now there power level is at 1900G's and Plitheon and Contestir power level is at 2300G's. Lync said "I'm not giving up double ability activate Shower Harpoon plus Dora Cannon". Power level increase to 2500G's Zenet said "alright kid time to end this ability card activate Hyper Sky Bolt". Contestir fried at Lync's Bakugan subtracting there power level by 300. Lync said "I'm not done yet ability" but got interrupted by Zenet "sorry but you can't activate anymore ability's". Lync was surprise said asked "wait why not?" Zenet explained that when the ability Hyper Sky Bolt is activated you can't activate anymore ability's. The attack went and hit Lync's Bakugan and all of them returned to there ball form.

Lync went down on his knees because he lost the match but Dan got up form his sit and went down to Lync. Everyone watched has Dan got down to where Lync was. Dan got there and Lync looked up and said "what do you want" Dan just looked at him and smiled and said "welcome to the team". Lync got up said asked "what but I lost the battle". Dan replied "we didn't even want a winner or not we just wanted to see how you love to brawl and seeing you not giving up even thought things are tough you didn't even up and that's what the brawlers are about". Lync wiped his tears and said has he bowed down thank you". As everyone got up to congratulate the new members of the team Lync, Volt, and Hydron now sided with the Brawlers they got more help.


	16. Chapter 16

Bakugan Battle Brawlers United We Stand Chapter 16: Trouble in town

It as been one week since the Brawlers got Volt, Lync, and Hydron to join them. Everyone was trying to take a rest after what's been happening. In the right side of the corner Marucho and Ren were just laying down on the pool side bed trying to get a tan trying Marucho was wearing a swimming trunks that's color blue and Ren's was just Black with white strips. Jake was having a swimming race with Ace Jake wore white with red star spare on it and Ace just wore plain black trunks. Jake keeps winning but Ace wants to beat him so badly that Ace was about to faint.

Baron wearing a light red color pants is on the diving board trying to make a big splash. Jesse was under the umbrella near the pool just in his regular clothing. Volt and Lync was still sleeping in there bed rooms. Hydron and Keith were just in the dining room eating lunch. Dan while wearing just red trunks just pushed Shun into the pool Shun was wearing a Jean Jacket with green all over and in the back showing a picture of his first Bakugan Strom Skyress. Dan looked in the pool but Shun wasn't there anymore when he turned around Shun was right be hide him ready to push him down.

Drago and the other Bakugan were just in a mini pool made for Bakugan ball form. The girls and there Bakugan went to town for shopping even the girls from Gundalian. While that was happening they were being followed from right be hide them with out them noticing. After a few hours the girls stop by an ice cream shop to take a rest before going back to Marucho's house. Unknown lady "well look what we have here some of the battle brawlers haha".

20 minutes went by and when the girls were living the ice cream the sky filled with black clouds then a portal was opening in the middle of the black clouds. A Bakugan looking like Percival but with two tentacles coming out from the sides. The girls had a shock face when they saw him! Mira step forward has her legs was shaking Mira asked "hey Percival is that you?" The look a like Percival said nothing or did anything. After a few minutes he started to move then attack the girls with his fist. The girls jumped out of the way before they got hit. Runo yelled out has her face tried red "hey Percival watch where you're punching". The look a like Percival started destroying the buildings near by him. Princesses Fabia asked Mira "is this some kind of greeting you do in your home world"? Mira replied "no it's just a simple hi how's it going not attack. The Gundalian Zenet shaking like a nervous wreck and pointing to the sky yelling out "look up there girls there's more of them coming out of that portal. The rest of the girls look up with a surprise on there faces more of them started coming out of the portal.

Runo and the girls yelled as they launch there Bakugan "Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan stand.

Runo said "go Haos Blade Tigrerra kick some ass". Blade Tigrerra rises up saying "I'll crush them all to the ground".

Zenet said "go Haos Contestir take them down". Contestir rises up saying "time to kick some invaders butt".

Lena said "go Aquos Phosphos if my calculations are current there's a 50% chance that we may go down". Phosphos rises up saying "we maybe out numbered but we have more power".

Mira said "go Subterra Magma Wilda get those imposters". Wilda rises up saying "there going to pay copying our friend's Bakugan".

Julie said "go Subterra Hammer Gorem take them down". Gorem rises up saying "I'm not going to go down easily just to let you know".

Fabia said "go Haos Aranaut crash them down". Aranaut rise up kicking and punching left to right saying "for the castle knights I won't let you down princess.

Runo said "are you ready girls"? All of them responded "yes we are". The girls launch there Bakugan to defend the town. All the of them charge at the army of Bakugan coming out of the portal in the sky. Everyone said "ability activate" Runo: Hyper Velocity Fang, Julie: Gorem Punch, Zenet: Bolting Storm, Lena: Gorgon Viper, Mira: Volcanic Smoke, Fabia: Aurora Impact.

Tigrerra slice and dice on the ground while Gorem just smashes them all around him. Contestir firing the once in the sky with Phosphos firing his poison at the enemy and Wilda having lava like smoke firing every where to get them and Aranaut just tackling them. But the more the beat down the more they came in Runo was trying to call Dan and the other's but there was no single.

Runo said: come on Dan answer already. Julie calling out to Runo from a few feet away "did you get a hold on anyone?" questions Runo. Runo simply shock her head and both of them just look at the battle field in the city. Tigrerra, Gorem, Wilda, Contestir, and Phosphos were doing the best they can to push back the unknown enemy but were getting beat pretty badly. Mira said "come Wilda just a little more ability card activate Iron Chest". Wilda Chest plate started to glow then once it one in max power he fired at the flying enemy that was going to attack him. He blasted at least 10 of them but then he asked "does anyone notice that they don't go to ball form?" Mira was lost when he asked that question so she asked him "what do u mean Wilda?" Asked his confused partner. Then suddenly Phosphos partner Lena came in and said "he means's that when a Bakugan loses in battle they return to the ball form but in this case when they are defeated they disappear". Just then Phosphos went down when some of the enemies hit him from the be hide

Phosphos Lena yelled has she run up to her partner who just went down hard. 5 more enemies were about to attack Lena and Phosphos but just then Aranaut came in like a blink of an eye and block there them. Aranaut asked "are you ok Lena how Phosphos?" Phosphos replied "I'm doing ok just got me by surprise". Has he put his hand on the middle head has he rub his head he got up with the other four Bakugan in a circle formation around the hurt Phosphos and his partner Lena. But the enemy had got them surrounded.

Just then three familiar voices called out as the enemy got blasted around them Blaze Barnum, Bolting Fang Slug shot, Volting Vibra, Geor Gunner, Scale Arrow. The attack hit most of the enemy's but not enough to get them all. All the girls look at the sky as they saw Dan the and other's flying above them. As they all land they got ready for battle.


	17. Chapter 17

Bakugan Battle Brawlers United We Stand Chapter 17: Battle for Wardington

Dan and the others just arrive just in time to help the girls battle the invading Bakugan in Wardington. Dan just wearing a t-shirt with a fire symbol in the front while on the back had fire like picture that look like the shirt was on fire and wearing jogging pants. Shun was wearing long sleeve shirt with green and white stripes in the back and front while wearing green jeans. Ren was wearing the same thing as Ace just a black shirt with a symbol for darkness on their back and short jeans. Jake wearing a brown shirt with a short blue overcoat with brown stripe pants.

Runo smiled at the sight that the others came in to help. Phosphos got up form the ground to get back up on his feet. Hey you guys came just in time said Lena. Phosphos hiss as he said "yeah but what to you so long?" Ace replied "well sorry we were in the pool when this whole thing happened we had to change". Then Dan said "ok guys enough talking it's time to brawl. Ace looked at the enemy Bakugan and was surprise to see that the enemies look like a lot like his partner Bakugan Knight Percival.

Ace is it just me or those Bakugan looks a lot like Percival? Asked Shun.

Ace just looked at the enemy and just growled. Ace yelled "no one attack my friend's let's go Percival". Percival jump to fly into the air and charge at the enemy Bakugan. That's when everyone joined the party be hide Percival, Drago, Hawktor, and Linehalt joined him in the sky while Coredem in the ground protecting the girls and their Bakugan. Along with now arriving Akwimos, Saint Nemus, Boriates, and Rex Vulcan, Rubanoid and Helios MK2.

Julie looks around and asked "hey where are the others". Jake had told them that some of the stay back just incase Marucho's home was attack since all the people in town was now there. Baron said "now let's stop talking a start battling Dan and the other just started the party without us". Nemus stand in a guard position to protect his friend's from anymore danger while the girls try to rest up. The enemy spotted them and went after them. Master Spectra Gus said "they spotted us". Helios looks up and said "well it's about time we start fighting I'm the type of Bakugan who just stand around". Helios growls for some action. Ok Helios said Spectra "ability card activate Black out Cannon". Helios month opened out and fired a red like beam powerful enough to destroy half the Bakugan that were about to attack them.

Baron said "hey Helios were supposed to save the city not destroy it". Helios replied "sorry I just can't help myself".

**Back in the sky **

Drago, Percival, Hawktor, Linehalt were doing a lot of damage in the enemy's attack but was not affected since the wormhole never even close making it more difficult to protect the city. Linehalt look out said Ren "ability activates Razen Breaker". Linehalt took out 7more. Ren complained "man the more we crush the more they keep coming".

Percival was just be hide him 10 feet away battle some more enemy Bakugan. Percival said "this is getting annoying you look a like are getting on my last nerves". Yeah you're telling me said Ace "ability activates Stray Thunder". Percival point to the sky as it got dark thunder hit his finger and pointed to the enemy Bakugan then fires a black lightning bolt and 10 of them. As they disappear a few more came in and attack Percival. They were firing laser like beam at him with those tentacle like head they have on the side.

Percival screamed for help. Dan and Shun heard his scream and Dan on Drago head and Shun on Hawktor shoulders and went to help Ace and Percival. Shun jump of Hawktor and on to the near by building along with Dan. Shun said "ability activates Fly Fang Hyper Strom". Hawktor began to spin and wind went all around Hawktor until he was covered by the wind and using it to attack the enemy's. Drago let's get in there said Dan. Drago replied "you got Dan". Dan said "Double ability activate Cross fire plus Power Glazer". Drago body started to glow and fire started coming out of his wings and release it on the enemy around Percival. Thanks said Percival "but it's not over yet".

Dan, Ace, and Shun looking at the sky more just keep on coming. Hey guy said Dan trying to get their attention "let's just try to hit the wormhole then." Ace said "we can try but is it going to work". Shun said "well if we don't try we'll never know", alright then said Dan "Drago aim for the wormhole at full power". Hawktor said Shun "follow Drago". Ace said "you too Percival if were going to take that thing down its now or never". Then in unison ability activates.

Dan-Spire Dragon

Shun-Sky Fang, Thunder Starion

Ace-Geor Gunner

At full power the three attacks are hitting the wormhole but nothing was happening. Dan what are we going to do now? Asked Shun. We need more power said Ace. A yell got their attention a look where Marucho house is. It was some of the others coming to help out. They saw Aluze and Lync flying towards them. Be hide him was Plitheon with Jesse. Alpha Hydranoid was be side him with Alice on his shoulders. And Mason coming from the rear on the back of Avior. Dan and the others look at the now coming friend's who came to help out.

Dan said "just in time guys we need more power to destroy that thing". Mason said "well that's why were here to lead a hand". Yeah Hahaha laugh Lync "so what are we going to do then". Well for starts you can help us try to get rid of that wormhole said Ace "let's attack one more time". Then Dan said "ok guys let's rock". Together in unison they said ability card activate.

Dan-Dual Barnum

Ace-Stray Thunder

Shun-Bolting Fang, Slug Shot

Alice-Death Turrent

Lync-Sling Boomerang

Mason-Bolting Chain

As all the attack hit there marks the wormhole began to close. Guys said Dan "keep going its working". Wormhole closed finally allowing the Bakugan to take a little breather. Guys from where they lift Runo and the other's it was Julie. She yelled "it's great that you stop that thing but were still surrounded here". Dan replied "were coming let's go Drago. They all hop on their Bakugan and flew to help the others. Gorem was punching some to the ground while Tigrerra was slicing a few more down as well.

The ones on the ground said "in unison ability activates":

Marucho-Spiral Pressure (Akwimos)

Baron-Sparkly Arrow (Nemus)

Volt-Prometheus Cannon (Boriates)

Gus-Hammer Knuckle (Dryoid)

Linus-Red Deeper (Rubanoid)

Spectra- Ragnarok Cannon (Helios MK2)

Runo-Hyper Velocity Fang (Tigrerra)

Julie-Grand Impact (Gorem)

Mira-Iron Chest (Wilda)

Fabia-Fist Alley (Aranaut)

Lena-Gorgon Viper (Phosphos)

Zenet-Advance Rapier (Contestir)

Nemus and Akwimos took out the one's attacking the buildings. Wilda and Phosphos took out more from the sky. Helios, Boriates and Rubanoid combined their attack and hit the middle of the fleet of enemy Bakugan. Aranaut moving fast to hit each enemy he made contact with his fist taking down 10 more. Tigrerra with her speed was just slicing and cutting her way passes the enemy and while Gorem hits a load of them in the sky and ground. Dryoid jumps in the punching them in the sky has he jump from building to building. Contestir taking out the last 8 more on the ground and having to finish the attack on the city was over but lift the place damaged.

Drago and the others showed just on time to help clean up the place as they clean two figures was looking at the city has the Brawlers starts to clean the place up. They were both wearing cloth around them so no one can see who they are. A voice of a man "well I guess that was a bust I guess we better report to the big man" Women voice "well can't be help but at least we know how strong they are". Both of them just vanish when they walk away from where they were.

**Vestal near Klaus castle **

BOOM a big explosion near Klaus castle and when the smoke cleared Klaus was on his back. Klaus as he tried to get up he didn't have the strength to do so. Someone walk up to Klaus and it was none other than Zenoheld the former king of Vestal. Zenoheld said "you put up a good fight but not good enough now then ill be taking your Bakugan now". He kneels down to pick up the Bakugan Sirenoid. Klaus said as he trys to move "no not…my…Bakugan". But then be hide Zenoheld there was a giant crystal demand color red it shot out a beam that hit Klaus. Klaus as he can't even move just got hit. He can't help but yell to the top of his voice as the crystal stop then Zenoheld return to his ship. As he boarded his ship he told Klaus I don't think you'll need this Bakugan because now you can't Brawl anymore Hahaha". As Zenoheld ship close the doors Klaus can't help but scream "SIRENOOIIDD".


	18. Chapter 18

Bakugan Battle Brawlers United We Stand Chapter 18: Strike of the Vexos

**Marucho place **

What the hell just happened? Ask Dan. Marucho replied "right now all we know is those Bakugan were not the normal types". What makes you say that Marucho? Ask Runo. Keith said "well they disappear when you beat them for starts". Julie said "but why don't they go back to ball form like Drago and the others". Then Drago jump out of Dan's pocket. Drago said "but when I was fighting them I even tried to talk to them but it's like they only have one thing to do". Dan asked "and what's that buddy". Drago replied "to destroy everything". Everyone was sliced for a minute.

The sliced was broken when an SOS alarm on the screen appeared. Hey what's going on? Ask Julie. Marucho replied "there an SOS alert coming from somewhere". Do you know where it's coming from? Ask Baron. It's coming from Vestal said Marucho. Everyone went "what". You know who or where it's from? Ask Julie. Marucho said "yes and it dose not look good it looks like it's from Klaus castle". Everyone looked at Marucho and everyone knows what to do but Keith stop them.

Keith said "no me and the others who live in Vestal well do u guys are need here". Dan said "but Keith". Keith stop him and said "no Dan it's our home world your needed here". Without any complaint Dan let him go along with Mira, Ace, Baron, and Gus. Volt, Lync, and Hydron stayed behind just in case if the other's need any back up. Lync said "what come on I want to go". Volt slaps him on the head and told him to knock it off already.

Mira, her brother Keith, Gus, Baron, and Ace lift on the Vestal Destroyer to go to Vestal to find out where the SOS message came from. Everyone was outside Marucho house waving good bye at them from the roof top. The ship opens a dimension portal and off they went.

Ok so what do we do now? Ask Runo. Dan said "well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to take a nap". Same here said Linus and Runo. Well I'll go contact my grandfather said Alice. I'm going with you said Julie. Well I'm going back to the pool to relax some more said Hydron. As he lift already to go to the pool. Marucho asked "Ren how about we go back to the interspace for new up grades and to check up on the system?" Good idea replied Ren.

Lync asked Volt "Volt what are you going to do?"

Volt said "I'm just going to go around town for now".

Volt just walks out of Marucho house and into the damage city that was just a battle ground.

Everyone else that didn't have anything better to do they went to Marucho living room and they told each other story's about how the brawls met and their adventurous with our people.

**On vestal **

Well were here said Keith oh no what happen here. Keith what's wrong asked Mira. Just look down there said Keith pointing down on Klaus cattle. Mira, Ace, and Baron saw the ground in ruins and the water gone.

The ship landed near Klaus cattle Mira said "Gus anymore closer you could have hit the cattle you know". Hey said Gus its good enough isn't it. Ace said "guys can we just look for Klaus he must be around here somewhere around this mess". Keith said "ok we'll cover more ground if we spilt up and look for him agree". They all look at each other and shock their heads then spilt up.

Keith look around the back while Mira went inside the castle to check his security cameras to see what happened, Ace and Baron looked at the sides of the castle while Gus look in the front where a battle just took place. Gus was looking then found Klaus still knock out. He took out his Baku pod and contacted "guys I found him he's here on the battle field we saw earlier". Is he ok and is he hurt asked Ace. Gus replied "no his hurt pretty badly". Everyone went to the front but Mira to find Gus with Klaus on the ground lying there. Baron was the first to get there then Ace and Keith. Baron said "man he doesn't look good". You think said Ace I just wonder what happen here.

All of there Baku pod beep and Mira was on the screen Mira said "I can answer you that Ace it was King Zenoheld". Everyone said "WHAT" then looking at each other. Mira continued and it looks like he's still testing out the new Vexos Crystals we saw a few weeks ago in new Vestroia and it looks like it works Klaus was shot by it plus Zenoheld took his Bakugan Sirenoid I guess he was to strong even for Klaus.

Come on let's get him back to the ship said Keith. Ace and Baron hold Klaus on each of his shoulders and bring him to the ship. But before they got there King Zenoheld was in front of them. Hahaha he said. Well look what we have here it's the Brawlers what luck I get to steal your Bakugan as well. Ace said "you're never getting Percival from me". Or Nemus added Baron. Zenoheld said "well then I hope you'll put up more of a fight than the loser your holding Hahaha". Grrrr said Ace "that's it this time when I get rid of you it's going to be for good this time". Keith continued "and this times no holding back Helios". Helios said "yeah and I'll destroy that Mechanical Bakugan of yours". Let's just see then said Zenoheld. He took a few steps back then said "gate card set".

Let's go Bakugan Brawl Bakugan Stand go Pyrus Farbros. A machine like Dragon stand on the field but the face looks like an insect like look.

Keith said "Bakugan Brawl Bakugan Stand go Pyrus Helios MK2. Helios stands with fire around him before appearing.

Helios power lever at 800G's and Farbros power level 800G's.

Let's get started said Zenoheld "double ability activates Fire Spartan plus Close Flame".

Bakugan Pod info " transfer 300G's from Helios to Farbros minus 200G's from Helios Farbros power lever 1,100G's Helios power level 300G's".

Farbros fire out flames from his shoulders and started to circle around Helios and as He just stand there not even moving Keith said "ha is that all ability activate Precipice Shield. An orb shield was protecting Helios for it didn't even look like he took any damage at all. Zenoheld questioned "huh why didn't that work". You see Precipice Shield is an ability that only Helios can use it nullifies the opponent's ability and transfer 200G's to Helios and also adding 200G's more to him". As Zenoheld watch as Helios power level increases from base level 800G's to 1,200G's and Farbros going from 800G's to 600G's.

Zenoheld said "well not bad but have a taste of this ability activates Twin Horns Phaser". Farbros claws on the side move to the front then fired at Helios shield the first just cracked it but the second one broke though and pin it self to Helios.

Ha said Helios weak as ever Keith now. Ok Helios said Keith "ability activates Defuse Quasar". Has Helios opens his mouth and fried a flame like beam at Farbros and he got hit then Helios got free from the claw then flow to the sky. Farbros was now surrounded by the flames and was rearing.

Hey Ace said Percival do u think we should even get in this battle it looks like Helios got it in the bag. But then Ace saw Zenoheld smiling Ace said "Keith look is he smiling". Keith asked "what are you laughing at Zenoheld?" Zenoheld replied "oh nothing it's just how you guys are fools if to thing I'll go down that easy think again ability activates FARBAS XM". Farbros Claws began to repair it self Farbros computer system "all the damage then by Helios attack repairing now Farbros back to 100%".

Hmmm said Keith you're a little better than before Zenoheld but taste this now Helios double ability activate Chaos Power Cannon plus Dragon Pounce". Helios starts firing lasers at Farbros from the top of his wings and then his left hand claw came out then the tips started to fire more laser at him then a cannon appeared where he launch his claw then fire some more lasers at him.

Attacking from the sky Farbros took hit's everywhere from the front, and from above.

Computer "Farbros losses 400G's power level now 400G's Helios power level to 1,800G's".

So what said Zenoheld take this ability activate Gallium Shield. A red shield formed a around Farbros to stop the attacks of lasers. Zenoheld continued "then take this ability activate Hellion Breath". Computer "Helios power level drop to 900G's Farbros power level gain half of Helios power level from 400G's to 850G's". Farbros fires some kind of smog at Helios which is making him hard to take a breath so he had to land. Zenoheld continued again "and oh forget about using any ability's my Hellion Breath prevents you from activating any of them now Hahaha ability activate Fire Spartan". Fired at Helios and began to shroud him Computer "power level transfer of 300G's from Helios to Farbros Helios power level now 600G's Farbros power level 1,150G's".

Grrrr said Keith what now. Ace jump in and said "hey forget about me Bakugan Brawl Bakugan stand go Darkus Knight Percival". A black tornado spins around then came out Percival who wears a cape split in two with two dragon heads on his shoulders and with armor covering the legs and arms he appeared and stand and now helping out Helios.

Ace said "this should work ability activate Black out". A black mist started to cover the whole field while helping Helios gain his strength back. Computer power level Helios and Farbros both power level back to base level Helios and Farbros power level 800G's". Huh said Zenoheld what happened to my ability". Ace explained "you see when I activated the ability Black out my opponents ability's have all have been Nullified".

Hmmm clever aren't you kid said Zenoheld. Ace said "kid I'm a teenager old man". Zenoheld said "old man what happen to respect your elder". Keith continue with a smile "elder yes you no". Zenoheld face turned mad red then yelled "I'll show you what this old man can do Assail System activate". Big machine parts flow out of Zenoheld ship and started to attach to Farbros. Zenoheld continue go Assail Farbros Hahaha. Now standing in front of them is a big version of Farbros with heavy loaded cannons on his back and then Zenoheld went inside Farbros.

Zenoheld laugh evilly

Ace asked "great what are we goanna do know?"

Keith reposed "I don't know but we better think of something or were toast".


End file.
